


i pretend i don't but i like it when you call me baby

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [13]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Soft Girlfriends, Soft Miyeon, Soft Soojin, Spooning, Top Cho Miyeon, heated makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: just a one shot of miyeon calling soojin baby and other nicknames cuz why not :/
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	i pretend i don't but i like it when you call me baby

Soojin likes it when Miyeon calls her baby, or love, or princess. Soojin likes the way Miyeon calls her with nicknames as the older cuddles and snuggles her or spoon her from behind.

The younger had always deny it, often would whine as Miyeon held her, peppering soft kisses against her skin, saying she doesn't like it but would pout her lips when Miyeon stops. Miyeon just wants to spoil her girlfriend with kisses but would eventually stop when the younger asks her to. Soojin just wants to be spoiled and babied, but holds her bottom pride in.

It takes Soojin back when they took another walk, their daily night routine, hands brushing against each other as Miyeon held Haku in her other hand. The two always babysit either of the dogs since most of the time their youngest can go crazy if the two pets bicker again. Soojin commented the dogs got it from Miyeon and Shuhua.

"Your hand is cold." Miyeon observed as she took the younger's hand in hers. Soojin just hides her blushing face whenever they would past by a lamppost. "I never expected for us to be this close." The older said out of the blue.

"Me too." Soojin responded, feeling her hands starting to sweat and shake a bit from how nervous she was.

"I think we should get back, it's getting late." Miyeon said. Soojin only responded with a nod as she's still flustered. "You're blushing." Miyeon smiled. "It's cute." That made Soojin blush even more, but chose to stay quiet. She didn't want to match her blushing cheeks with her stutters. "Sleep in my room tonight. I want to cuddle you, princess."

"O-Okay." Soojin responded, cursing herself when it came out a stutter. Miyeon only smiled, pulling the younger woman by the hip as they walked back to their dorm.

Soojin stared at the ceiling, fidgedting with her fingers as she hesitantly looks at the older woman still brushing her hair. When Miyeon was done, she turns to the side, cursing to herself when she felt Miyeon's arm around her waist, pulling her to the older woman's front. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

"N-Nothing." The younger responded. God, why does she have to be a stuttering mess everytime?

"Turn around, love." Soojin gulps as she obeyed the older woman. It made Soojin blush even more, admiring Miyeon's beauty in the dark as the singer pulls her in, thumb rubbing against her hip. "You're so beautiful, baby."

"T-Thank you. Y-You are t-too."

"Soojin." Miyeon muttered, thumb caressing the younger's cheek as she stares at Soojin lips. Lips that looked so full, soft and kissable. "I wanna kiss you." Soojin turns her gaze anywhere but meet the older's eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

It wasn't the first time that Miyeon kissed her, they've kissed a lot of times, some of which got heated that Soojin ended up with a lot of hickeys that the members started asking who the hell has she been dating secretly for the past few months.

"Yes." It started out innocent, soft and slow, the way Miyeon moves her lips against the younger's. Soojin was hesitant, shyly putting her hand on Miyeon's shoulder as she kisses back.

Miyeon pulled her closer, whispering against her lips, "I love kissing you." Soojin whimpered when Miyeon bit her bottom lip before sucking on it slightly, earning a moan from the younger woman. "I don't ever want to stop touching you, princess." Soojin shakes as Miyeon kisses her across her neck, softly kissing and nipping lightly at her jaw before taking her lips again.

"M-Miyeon." Soojin moans, taking Miyeon's hand to her breast. "Please.."

"Hush, baby." The older whispered, squeezing Soojin's breast as she continues to leave large amount of hickeys. Soojin only moans as she squeezes her thighs together.

Soojin had a visible tiny pout on her lips when Miyeon called her by her name. The older woman only laughed before going back to her phone. Soojin pushed herself out of her girlfriend's hold. "What? I thought you didn't like me calling you nicknames."

"I don't."

"Then why is there a pout on that beautiful pair of lips?" Miyeon smiled, setting aside her phone on the bedside table. "Want me to kiss the pout away?" Miyeon starts, planting soft kisses on the younger's cheek. "What's wrong with my Soojin?"

"My name isn't Soojin."

"So I'm kissing someone who isn't my beautiful Soojin?" Soojin whined against the older's lips. "Okay, okay." Miyeon chuckled, planting another soft kiss on Soojin's lips. "My beautiful princess, my love, my sweet baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> kinda lost it halfway but hope you liked it. comment the ship you want for the next chapter and comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. :)


End file.
